


Maybe It's The Season, I Don't Know

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: After spending all day decorating the Christmas tree, Dan and Phil take a moment for themselves.(Or, mindless Christmas fluff)





	Maybe It's The Season, I Don't Know

“Do we _have_ to?” Dan makes a point to feign annoyance as he places his laptop on the sofa and pads over to the Christmas tree.

Over the years, he’s come to learn that doing exactly that earns that certain adorable pout from his boyfriend, and it’s far too amusing not to do.

Phil twirls the tree topper around in his fingers and shifts his weight from one foot to another. “Yes.”

Dan rolls his eyes and crouches down, and Phil happily climbs on his back and then onto his shoulders. Dan bites his lip to supress his laughter and pretends to groan in pain, and Phil flicks him in the back of his head.

“I think it was one mince pie too many, Phil.”

“Dan!”

Dan only grins as he stands back up, causing Phil to tower over their tree, of which he could definitely reach the top of if he were to just go on his tiptoes.

Phil fits the tree topper onto the tree and Dan slowly lowers him back onto the ground. They both take a step back to look at the tree they have spent all day decorating, along with the rest of their home. Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s waist and rests his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“We’re so extra,” he laughs softly.

The multi-coloured and plain white lights alike twinkle in a haphazard pattern (but the button to change it is at the back of the tree, and none of them can be bothered to crawl around), the various decorations they’ve obtained over the years hang from random branches, and thin reels of tinsel are draped around the middle – albeit poorly, some is already hanging off, but they couldn’t care less.

“Our entire branding is extra,” Phil replies, and rests his hand atop Dan’s, “Our lives, even.”

“Comma cringey.” Dan’s comment earns a laugh of agreement from Phil.

They remain in silence for a while, just listening to the Christmas playlist Phil insisted they play on repeat throughout the day – not that Dan minds all that much, but he always groans during the fourth play through, it’s as much of a tradition of their nightly skype calls whilst they’re away with their families, or their yearly gift exchange the night before they leave (and, typically, one of them ending up in tears at something the other bought for them).

“Sometimes I wish we didn’t have to leave it,” Phil says, “It’s a shame for us to put all this effort in and then us just go back to our families.”

“Phil, the tree looks like a bunch of toddlers decorated it.” Dan replies, and Phil pouts. Dan kisses his cheek and Phil snuggles in closer to Dan’s chest.

“Well _I_ like it,” Phil insists.

“I do too, don’t get me wrong!” Dan focuses on a bit of tinsel now dangling between some of the branches, strands of it catching the flashing lights. “I don’t think a co-ordinated tree in any form would suit us half as well.”

Phil turns his head slightly to catch Dan’s lips in a kiss, short and gentle but still speaking a thousand words.

“You want to have our families over here one year?” Dan asks, wondering if it was what Phil was hinting at earlier.

Phil gently breaks free of Dan’s embrace and turns to face him. He has an eyebrow raised.

“ _Fuck no._ Your mum’s the fussiest person when it comes to food and my mum wouldn’t be able to handle not being in control of Christmas dinner.”

“So your worries all stem from food?” Dan laughs, and Phil leans forward and pinches his cheek.

“And it would mean us having to play host to over twenty people. Could you handle that?”

Dan places a finger to his chin in fake contemplation, though the answer is obvious. “I reckon we could.”

Obviously, he does not.

“You wouldn’t be able to be in our room all day. We’d have to be constantly getting food and drinks for everyone, cook the dinner, make room for everyone to sleep, and you wouldn’t be able to use the excuse of calling me to avoid talking to your creepy cousins.”

“See, I was joking before but now you’ve genuinely talked me out of ever wanting to host anything ever again.”

Phil smirks. “Games night next weekend.”

Dan wipes his dry eyes and frowns, but is cut off from saying anything in response, as Phil wraps his arms around Dan’s neck and hugs him tightly, burying his head in the crook of the brunet’s neck (the slight height difference makes it perfect).

“You’re always so affectionate in December,” Dan rests his head on Phil’s. He’s most definitely not complaining.

“I’m just happy,” Dan can practically hear the smile in Phil’s voice, and it brings a smile to his lips. “Are you?”

Dan knows it’s a question with many layers, many of which Phil is far too polite to ask about bluntly.

“I am.” The warm feeling that carries through his body only confirms it, and it spreads like wildfire when Phil tightens his embrace and presses a butterfly kiss to Dan’s neck.

A slow-paced romantic Christmas song is now playing, and without any of them realising, or any of them aware of who initiated it, they find themselves slowly swaying along. It makes no sense, it’s so cliché it should be laughable, but it’s moments like these that get Dan out of bed some mornings.

They’re so rudely interrupted by Dan’s laptop harshly chiming, the weekly reminder to prepare for his liveshow in ten minutes’ time. Phil reluctantly breaks away, but kisses Dan again.

“I’ll get on with the edit whilst you do your show, let me know what kind of compliments we get on our beautiful tree, yeah?”

Dan peers over Phil’s shoulder to look at their tree again, and revelled in its undeniable charm. “It is beautiful.”

“And if anyone disses it?” Phil asks in amusement.

“I’ll rage at them until they see sense.” Dan’s only half-joking.

Phil breaks into a grin and kisses him once more. “Okay, we seriously need to move. We’ve been stood in the middle of the room for too long, it’s weird.”

“You’re weird.”

Phil places a hand over his heart and gasps.

“I do have a question, still.” Phil still has that grin on his face that makes sure the warm feeling in Dan’s chest isn’t going anywhere any time soon.

Dan gestures for him to continue.

“What happened to the tree looking like a bunch of toddlers decorated it?”

“Someday that’ll be the case, we’re just getting practice in now.”

It’s a statement that causes them both to blush slightly, and it leaves Dan with a permanent smile that Phil matches, now at the other end of the room, halfway to leaving to get the video edited.

“I love you,” Phil says, and there’s no doubt in Dan’s mind that he means it. That too is enough to leave him smiling so hard he’s sure it’ll ache in the morning.

“I love you,” he says back, and Phil waves before disappearing down the stairs.

And in the liveshow, when multiple people ask why Dan’s blushing, why he seems so happy, why he’s smiling so much, he blames it on one thing and one thing only: _well, it’s Christmas, isn’t it?_

**Author's Note:**

> well, there we have it, my annual Christmas phanfic
> 
> sorry it's not as long as usual, i've been swamped under tons of uni assignments which have been taking up all of my time, but i wanted to write at least a little something to celebrate my favourite time of year
> 
> please leave a kudos and comment letting me know what you thought, and follow me on twitter @bloggerhowell for my day to day ramblings on how cute and in love those two nerds are
> 
> thank you so much for all your continued support throughout 2017, it truly does mean the world to me and i love you all very very much xx
> 
> the title is from Hoping For Snow by The Vamps, and i was originally going to quote the title as Dan's response in the final line but like... i'm extra but i'm not THAT extra


End file.
